


Cold Anger

by Shadow_Ember



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Character Study, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ember/pseuds/Shadow_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is frustrated with Kylo Ren, and the sith's influence on everyone's moods doesn't help. Kylo Ren insists Hux isn't so different from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short; I don't even know where I was going with this. I'm trying to warm up to writing again, and this was mostly an attempt to explore Hux's character.

     Hux wanted to scream. He wanted to grab the nearest chair and throw it across the room. He wanted to stomp his feet and slam his fists into the table. Maybe his hair would get messed up, maybe look just under perfection for once. His cheeks would grow red and he would be one spitting, sputtering mess of rage. All of those around him would cower, would shrink away in fear as they should. 

     But such action would be petulant and childish. That would be something Kylo Ren would do, and Hux refused to stoop to such a level. So as angry currents coursed through his blood, he straightened his spine, drew back his shoulders and sucked air through his nose. In a level voice, he directed the stormtroopers about their daily business.They were skittish and snapped to attention easily, but there was an understanding of wrongness between the troops. Everyone felt it, and it all led back to one thing: Kylo Ren. 

     Hux hated the man. Just the mere thought of him sent his blood boiling. Sure, he was powerful, but it made him cocky and arrogant. He was undeserving of his position and Hux could not figure out for the life of him why Snoke held him in such high regard.

    It was obvious the man was the most volatile person in their company, but it had worsened since the destruction of the starkiller base. Anger flowed off him in waves, affecting those around him and creating tension. Hux could even feel it when they were far away from each other. His blood would start boiling for no reason, and he knew it was the insipid sith lord. 

     But Hux was controlled, unlike Ren, and he never showed his anger towards the man. He cleared his head, focused on the task at had, just like his father had told him to do. All that mattered was the mission, and Ren was just an unfortunate necessity to complete said mission. It was still so infuriating when he could feel the man approach, simply because of his angry presence. 

     Ren stormed past, and Hux almost thought he was just passing through. A sigh of relief rippled through him until the man stopped and turned to stare at him through that ridiculous mask. He and that angry presence stepped slowly forwards. Hux felt a vein in his temple twitch. 

    Ren studied him, and Hux grew rigid as he recognized the slight press of the force on his consciousness. He set his mouth disapprovingly and the feeling faded away quickly. Ren murmured, barely audible, "Maybe we're not so different. Don't sit so high and mighty on your platform of detachment." He turned and waltzed with a frustratingly confident step out of the room. 

    Though his angry presence was gone, Hux felt no more calm. He seethed and tried to control the raging fire within his mind. He did not succeed and it burned the rest of the day, behind his eyes of ice.


End file.
